typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Loài Quỷ
là một Huyễn Tưởng Chủng và là một loại Ma đặc trưng ở địa ngục và nơi có nhiệt thiêu đốt. . As the wording implies, the term refers to those existences that only within . Those so called as or ; those so called as or . They whose is inherently a are merely in the act of "existing" manifest as existences that surpass Magecraft. There exists a that a Mystery is extinguished in the face of a Mystery of greater magnitude. So as Magecraft permits the accumulation of power in the mode of knowledge, the Phantasmal Species accrue strength by the very measure of their . Taken to its limits by the assistance of Magecraft, the human corpus can persist for no more than five hundred years. To they who have survived since , a Mystery on the order of half a millennium in magnitude is unworthy as competition. However, the circumstance wherein Humanity and the Phantasmal Species inhabit same World is a matter of the past. Those of the Phantasmal Species that are long-lived grow to some extent distant from this World. At present, the Phantasmal Species that as yet remain within the World are those existences whose standing may be expressed in units of a century. | ―――幻想種。 それは文字通り、幻想の中にのみ生存するモノを指す。 妖精や巨人と言われる亜人、 鬼や竜と言われる魔獣。 その在り方そのものが『神秘』である彼らは、それだけで魔術を凌駕する存在とされる。 神秘は、より強い神秘にうち消されるのが理（ことわり）だ。 魔術が知識として力を蓄えてきたように、 幻想種はその長い寿命で力を蓄えている。 人の身で魔術を極めようと、そんなものはせいぜい五百年。 遙かな太古より生きてきた彼らにとって、五百年程度の神秘など争うに値しない。 だが人と幻想種が同じ世界にいたのは、過去の話だ。 長く生きた幻想種であればあるほど、この世界から遠ざかっていく。 現在、世界に留まっている幻想種など百年単位のモノでしかない。}} Chúng dần bị suy giảm khi nền văn minh của con người phát triển, và đến hiện nay thì hầu như tuyệt chủng. Trong từ điển Tsukihime, loài Quỷ tồn tại theo hai dạng như sau: *Sinh thể từ ban đầu đã là quỷ với bản chất khác hẳn con người. *Những người trải qua mà trở thành quỷ. Những con Quỷ đã biết Danh sách những nhân vật canon được xem là Quỷ: *Akuji no Takamaru *Ibaraki-douji * *Otakemaru *Shuten-douji *Sukeroku *Suzuka Gozen * *Ushi-gozen * Hỗn Huyết Quỷ ở trạng thái sắp hóa thành Hồng Xích Chúa, với dấu hiệu là mái tóc màu đỏ]] Thời xưa ở Nhật Bản, nhiều gia tộc mong muốn được lai tạo với loài sinh vật này. Kết quả là sự xuất hiện của những gia tộc Hỗn Huyết như Tohno và Kishima. Mối quan hệ giữa Hỗn Huyết và Loài Quỷ không khác gì mối quan hệ giữa Tử Đồ và Chân Tổ. Cả Hỗn Huyết lẫn Quỷ đều xung đột với Tổ Chức Trừ Ma khá nhiều lần. Những Hỗn Huyết có tỷ lệ máu quỷ cao thường tự khắc chế máu huyết của mình bằng Xung Động Nghịch Đảo, và trường hợp máu quỷ lên đến tối đa được gọi là . Còn được biết đến là , họ được bao phủ bởi một màn sương hư ảo, phần quỷ trong người họ trỗi dậy và lấn át phần người. Một khi trở thành Hồng Xích Chu, họ không còn có thể lấy lại nhân tính được nữa. Tohno Akiha có lượng máu quỷ khá đậm nên cô dễ có khả năng biến đổi thành Hồng Xích Chu. Màu tóc của cô đáng lý là màu đỏ do tình trạng gần biến thành Hồng Xích Chu, nhưng cô thường kiềm nén máu quỷ của mình để giữ cho nó có màu đen. Ngoài cô ra, Hồng Xích Chu duy nhất được biết đến là Kishima Kouma. Những Hỗn Huyết Quỷ đã biết *Arima Miyako *Fuuma Kotarou *Kishima Kouma *Kugamine Tonami *Tohno Akiha *Tohno Makihisa *Tohno SHIKI *Tomoe Gozen Chú thích en:Oni Kind Thể loại:Huyễn Tưởng Chủng